


We Are Stardust

by dogpoet, mumofuronghua



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofuronghua/pseuds/mumofuronghua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>让我们一起探索群星。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99511) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



> 让双方寻求创造科学的奇迹，而非乞灵于科学的恐怖。让我们一起，探索星辰，征服沙漠，根除疾病，开发深海……——约翰•F•肯尼迪

我们来自八方。从瓦肯的荒漠城市，到亚马逊的雨林激流。祖先猎杀的动物早已绝迹。而我们来自洪水和饥荒。来自西伯利亚大草原的万里冻土，来自爱荷华质朴丰饶的金色平原。来自道如百川的城市和教堂林立的小镇。来自无人信神的村落。来自异言盛行的深山。

我们上路，因为儿时的书中闪耀过群星。我们上路，因为有人赠予一台望远镜。我们上路，因为法学院的入学考试名落孙山。我们上路，因为会讲二十种语言。我们上路，因为期待结识新朋友、接触新事物。我们上路，因为想泡妞。我们上路，因为不知该如何停留。我们上路，因为孤身一人。需要钱，居所，薪水。我们上路，因为同时属于两个世界，而二者无法择其一。

别了，牙齿落光的曾祖母。别了，咿呀学语的小弟。别了，酗酒成性的母亲，和把人吃干抹净，只留下一副老骨头的前妻。离开了失望的父亲，没有听到一句再见。离开了鲜亮枝叶间的盛夏蝉鸣。离开了雨打薄顶的滴答声响。离开了圈中的奶牛和公鸡，醒来时是黎明。离开了sehlats的尖啸和tikiri叶片的气味。离开了不夜城的喧嚣 – 出租车，报童，警察在街角殴打盗贼。我们迎着晨曦离开温暖的床铺和面包的芬芳。离开了阿狗和猫咪，还有心爱的画作。离开了聆听我们朗读完最后一本书的婴儿。与母语道别。与熟悉的辣酱，青橄榄，还有干辣椒道别。与瓦肯粥，牡蛎，味噌，泡菜，自制奶酪等种种日常口味道别。与五香鹰嘴豆与木薯道别。与罗宋汤和伏特加道别。

为了去旧金山，我们变卖财物。搭便车。远航光年。逃脱奴隶制。几乎因酒醉而来不及赶上。我们骑摩托车。骑驴。乘穿梭机。违抗权威、或者父亲。伤了母亲的心。我们豁命搭乘黑暗颠簸的越境卡车。掌舵摇摇欲坠的简陋帆船。从北方长途跋涉，熊与狼兴许绝迹，但危机永远四伏。狂风作乱，横加拦阻，我们迎战，克敌制胜。

我们抵达。往后的生活，将由手提箱、飞行车，双手与智慧去创造。有家人，孩子，比格犬，照片，换洗衣物，私藏的芋头和话梅，酥糖，玉米饼，酸辣酱和泡菜在身边。拓荒精神附体。我们带来了聊以自慰的书籍，还有父辈烙印在皮肤之上的叮咛。而有时候我们甚至空手而来。

我们进军未知，饮酒壮胆。腹中翻搅，咬牙闭眼。我们下意识抓起旁人的手，转眼之间又松开。然后我们看到了群星。我们身处群星之中。未知的星系和奇景，令天空成为异国他乡。

船上的初夜我们无眠。机器变调轰鸣。黑暗如此之深、完完全全。没有窗户。没有月亮。土狼不再嚎叫。夜鹰无法趁虚而入。昙花在看不见的地方夜绽。阳光不再透过百叶窗爬行。没有了打鸣的公鸡，也没有了老鼠在楼下嘶鸣。身体不对劲。我们感到寒冷，炽热，轻盈，沉重。皮肤在人造空气中皲裂。

我们与其他种族相遇。我们贸易。我们阐述翻译。我们试图讲缠住舌头的外语。我们犯错。该碰脸时我们握手。该握手时我们鞠躬。疏忽了脱去鞋子。为了表示礼貌而接受恶心的食物。不知道要用打嗝来表示喜欢某样东西。无意识地拒绝了礼物。没想起自己忘记了准备礼物。该用右手时我们用了左手。眼神接触。避免眼神接触。两次都不对。念错敬语。穿着代表死亡的颜色。我们放声大笑。或者根本不笑。有时，死亡近在咫尺。

我们在新星上失眠，陌生的风贯满耳朵，只有恒星依旧。一颗没有病痛的星球，一颗拥有云端之城的星球，一颗实现愿望、重现过去的星球，一颗计算机统治六千年的星球。和平的星球，战乱的星球。无人生存的星球，无人死亡的星球。一颗一个男人长生不死的星球，离子云相伴。没有医生的星球。一颗水可以让我们消失的星球。战乱持续了五个世纪的星球。一颗重新定义了生活的星球。爱是禁忌的星球。没有时间的星球。

我们见过了黑星，类星体，能量场，离子风暴，和彗星。永远长不大的孩子。湖泊大小的花朵，手指大小的树木。自己同等大小的昆虫。雪怪。双足蜥。我们见到了绿色的雨，和光基生物。形形色色的爱，与恨。

我们修理无法修理的飞船，越过无人能及的星域。听见闻所未闻的声响，看到见所未见的色彩。有时我们孤独。我们无聊。相恋。分手。结婚又离婚。我们遇到平行世界的老友。坐在机房内，拧紧螺栓，拧紧电线，飞船急驶入湮灭。我们一遍遍目睹自己的毁灭，又屡屡峰回路转。我们谢天谢地。我们热爱生命。

我们中的有些人，死于嗜盐如命的女人，死于黑暗矿井中的硅基生命体，死于Rigelian热病，死于我们自己的对立分身。死于星系障碍，离子风暴，云生物，仿生人，相位枪，机器人，辐射，未知菌群，闪电，易爆岩石，电脑。死于我们自己人之手。我们死于战场。无辜。牺牲。愚昧。被神祇，被士兵所杀。成为食物，或者消遣。

我们失去了很多人（Carlisle, Kaplan, Robau, Marple, Hendorff, Mallory, Rizzo, Olson,Grant, Latimer, Dehner, Kelso, Mitchell, Barnhart, Darnell, Green, Mathews,Rayburn, Sturgeon, Tomlinson, Tormolen, Gaetano, Galway, Jackson, Lang,O'Herlihy, O'Neill, Tracy, Compton, D'Amato, Harper, Thompson, Watkins, Watson,Wyatt）。整艘星舰损毁。传送失灵故障。尸体们在茫茫太空的黑暗之中漂浮。我们失去了父亲。母亲。兄弟。子女。失去了朋友和恋人。我们失去了我们的记忆和意识。

多少天，多少光年充斥在我们之间？多少飞行勤务和外交使命？多少星系？多少轮班？多少轨道？多少地球日？时间比血更浓。

我们不是地球人，不是瓦肯人，不是猎户星人。我们不是黑人，不是白人，不是亚裔或拉丁裔。我们是星际舰队。我们是粒子。氧，碳，氢，氮，钙，磷，铜，和铁。我们是万物，又各相异。终将灰飞烟灭、归为尘土。宇宙即伊甸。

[完]


End file.
